


Something Magical

by StarrySummers04



Series: Everything Has Changed [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: A late night conversation between Charlie and Jennifer. Set after the Quidditch World Cup.Originally uploaded to fanfiction.net in June 2013.





	Something Magical

Jen's P.O.V

The night we returned to the Burrow after the Death Eater attack at the Quidditch World Cup, I couldn't sleep. I knew that if I did, there would be nightmares so I went down to te kitchen to get some warm milk.

When I arrived there, Charlie was sat at the table with a glass of water. Clearly, he'd had a similar idea. "Hey, kiddo. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, a bit shaken up though. I don't trust myself to fall asleep without having any nightmares, so..." I replied.

"Do you want anything?" He checked. Charlie was a perfect host.

"I had come down to get some warm milk because I know it will be a long night." I said. Charlie got up and made it for me. We both sat at the table.

Charlie was telling me all about being a Dragon tamer and what it was like living in Romania. So, in turn, I answered all his questions. After asking me about my family, I just broke down crying. Things hadn't always been smooth sailing. Charlie came over and wrapped his arms around me. When I looked up, our faces were really close. I don't know who leaned in first, but our lips met gently and it felt amazing. We only broke apart when we heard a forced cough.

Molly Weasley was stood in the doorway, looking at us. When she saw the tear tracks on my face, she walked over and engulfed me in a hug. I guess I will just have to talk to Charlie about this another day.


End file.
